


Amy vs Sophia

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass to Mouth, Creampie, Electricity, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Multi, Nipple Play, Tasers, Tittyfuck, Watersports, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophia comes back with the intention of getting Jake back. I'm not great at plots OK?





	1. Unpleasant surprise

Amy had been having a good day; had until a familiar face walked into the precinct; an extremely attractive face of the defense lawyer Sophia Perez who was striding into the 99 like she owned the place wearing a light grey pencil skirt and a loose red blouse, with her dark hair falling wavely down her shoulders and black high heels which showed off her nice calves.

It wasn't Sophia's face which spoilt Amy's day; she was a big enough person to not freak out at the sight of her husband's ex from years ago. She was the only person in the precinct; she was covering Jake's shift because he'd had to go with his mom to the hospital because she got sick eating dirt water or something.

"Hello detective Santiago; I'm here to discuss one of my clients cases with detective Peralta, have you seen him?"

Amy was taken aback slightly by Sophia's brusque manner; granted they'd never been that close and Jake and her relationship ended fairly badly a while ago but still. Amy checked the time, it was late, very late for someone to meet with a detective about a case.

"Why are you here Sophia?"

"I just told you to go ov-"

"Oh please, you could talk to him at anytime, why are you here now, trying to meet him when no one else is here?" 

Sophia seemed to hesitate a second before saying confidently "I want him back"

Amy almost laughed at the absurdity of it before saying "you haven't seen him in years, and you think you can just waltz in here and he'll come crawling back to you?"

"Yes" Sophia said simply "I do"

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer "well I hate to be the one to ruin such a spectacularly intricate plan but it won't work; me and Jake are married" she said wagging her ring finger. She expected Sophia to apologise with many assurances of misunderstandings what she wasn't expecting was:

"I know"

Amy turned back to her, eyes narrowing "What?"

"I know that you and Jake got married"

"So what the fuck is going on here? You think you can just come in here and take my husband from me?" Amy said standing up from her chair and walking towards Sophia, shaking with rage.

"Yes, I do; do you know why?" Sophia said her voice level "because I'm better than you, hotter than you; I'm you but better in every way"

"Excuse me?" Amy said furiously then staggered as Sophia smacked her hard on the side of the head.

"You will speak when spoken to and when you do you will call me mistress Perez, do you understand me?" Sophia's Bellow echoed across the precinct, stunning Amy who just nodded yes.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes mistress Perez"

"That's better, now your going to take me to Jake and watch as I fuck him then I'm going to do some real fucked up shit to you but first take off your clothes."

Amy quickly stripped off her jacket, shirt and bra but was stopped from taking off her pants.

"Leave them on, I want you to have a reminder of your old life bitch, also they make your ass look good" Sophia said before spanking her hard, causing Amy to squeal in pain.

"Now on your knees and crawl" Amy obeyed, sinking to her hands and knees and starting off towards the evidence locker with Sophia kicking her hard in the ass every so often.

When they came to the room Amy said quietly "He's in there mistress Perez" 

"Good, come along" Sophia opened the door with one hand and yanking Amy's hair with the other. When she saw that the room was empty she turned to hit Amy but found her blow blocked as Amy straightened up then felt her sight grow dim as Amy landed a blow to her throat causing her to fall unconscious.

"This is going to be fun" Amy thought vindictively as she moved Sophia's body.

When Sophia regained consciousness she realized a few things; firstly that she was naked, secondly that her hands were handcuffed to a wall and her legs were handcuffed to another leaving her spread eagled on the floor, the third thing that she noticed was Amy standing over her menacingly; still naked from the waist up, her deceptively large Latina tits on glorious display.

"Wakey, wakey" Amy cooed as she saw Sophia start to move, when she remained silent Amy sighed and picked up a bucket of freezing water and poured it over Sophia's head and chest which started her gasping out in shock and pain.

"What the fuck are you doing you bitch?" Sophia yelped

"Oh, dear such bad language" Amy laughed before continuing in a serious tone "You thought that you'd walk in here and Jake would just crawl back to you? Then you thought that you could physically overpower a police officer? Then you thought that I would just obediently take you to fuck my husband infront of me? How fucked up is that?" Amy asked incredulously.

When Sophia didn't respond Amy continued "And you actually think that you're hotter than me? I won't lie you're quite an attractive woman Sophia but c'mon look at me." Amy gestured up and down her beautiful slim body, grasping her fantastic tits for emphasis then turning around and wiggling her tight ass encased in her grey pants.

"Compared to me you're ugly, pathetic, aren't you?" Amy hadn't expected a response and wasn't surprised that one wasn't forthcoming, she lent in; moving her face close to Sophia's and repeated "aren't you" when again there was no response Amy gripped her captive's nipples and started to pull and twist; squeezing down on them as hard as she could. After a second Sophia screamed out in pain as her nipples were tugged painfully. 

"Aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Say it, I want you to say what you are compared to me" Amy commanded, still yanking Sophia's nipples. 

"Compared to you I am ugly" Sophia screamed out againas Amy suddenly pulled harder on her nipples, this time screaming out the word "help" this caused Amy to laugh out "Oh you dumb bitch, both Gina and Rosa fuck people in here; it's very well soundproofed" Amy tugged on the nipples again illiciting another scream from Sophia "and the rest?"

"Compared to you I am pathetic" at this Amy gave one more tug on her sore nipples then straightened up and walked over to an evidence box pulling out a marker pen. "Yes you are"

"Please, Amy let me go, I'm sorry for trying to get Jake back, I won't tell anyone about this, I swear" 

Amy picked something else out of the box and walked back over to Sophia, "after you fucked Jake, you said you were going to do something else; what was it?"

Sophia was silent for a moment but when Amy took an angry stride towards her she spoke up "I said I was going to do some real fucked up shit to you"

"Yes, you did didn't you" Amy said in a low menacing voice and Sophia felt her world explode in pain which seemed to last hours; when she recovered her senses she saw Amy grinning; holding a taser.

"Do you like it? Rosa modified it so it wouldn't stun; just cause a lot of pain."

Amy jabbed it into Sophia again and again, once in each tit; just by the nipple, once on the clit and a few times on each thigh: each one causing Sophia to shriek out and struggle against her tight bonds after one painful zap to each foot Amy put the taser down and picked up the marker and began to write on Sophia's forehead: when she was done she picked up a pocket mirror and showed Sophia her handy work, the word "ugly" scrawled on her face.

Sophia's look of defeat made Amy giggle evilly, she then started writing words all over her body, on her cheek she wrote "fleshlight" with an arrow pointing to her mouth; above her shaved mound she wrote "cumdump" with an arrow to her cunt, across her chest she wrote "Whore", "pig", "fuckslut", "cunt". When Amy was done she stepped back to admire the effect, seemingly pleased.

"I gotta say, you look good Sophia, I think I'm going to call you cumdump from now on"

Then Amy moved and stood over Sophia; facing away from her with a leg on either side of her stomach. Despite everything Sophia couldn't help but admire Amy's ass in her tight pants; she soon got a much better view of it as Amy undid her fly and pulled down her pants to her knees, followed by her plain panties, her long Latina legs were as beautiful as the ass above them from which Sophia couldnt tear her gaze.

Suddenly all he'd view was obscured by flesh as Amy crouched down, spreading her cheeks so her asshole was right at Sophia's mouth, who's was overwhelmed by the smell of it which caused her to let out a gag as Amy farted, long and loudly in her face; filling Sophia's nose with the horrible smell.

After a few long seconds Sofia heard Amy laugh evily, before turning around and gripping Sofia's face in her hand.

"Did you like that Cumdump?"

Sofia was on the verge of saying no, of course not, but then she remembered Amy's taser and saw the look of barely contained anger in her eyes and decided against saying anything that may annoy her so she said in a angry but contained voice.

"Yes"

Amy giggled and said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm going to need better than that Cumdump"

"Yes mistress, I loved the scent of your fart, it was so delicious"

"Good" Amy said, returning to her squatting position, "because I've got a lot more where that came from"

Sophia felt herself gag just at the thought of enduring anymore but she was chained in position with a woman equipped to punish her if she messed up so she didn't give in to her instinct to struggle against her bonds and instead focused on trying not to breathe through her nose.

A series of farts emanated from Amy's asshole and Sophia's attempts to block the smell from her nose prooved worthless as the pungent scent continued. After a long while Amy finished and Sophia took a thankful breathe.

"I think my asshole could do with a clean, don't you agree Cumdump?"

Sophia didn't respond and regretted this a minute later when she felt Amy jab the taser into her thighs causing her to scream out in pain; Amy laughed at the muffled sound before asking again:

"Don't you agree Cumdump?"

This time Sophia moved her tongue and started licking the rim of Amy's, thankfully clean, asshole. Amy started moaning as Sophia tongued her hole and started to grind her ass on Sophia's face. This continued for a while with Sophia ,with a little provocation from Amy, eventually moving her tongue up, into Amy's hole.

After a bit Amy was satisfied and stood up; she removed her pants and panties, standing naked infront of her captive: her body gloriously perfect. She then reached down and picked up a pair of red lace panties which Sophia had picked out especially for this evening.

Amy held them to her crotch and closed her eyes; from her vantage point Sophia couldn't see what was going on but she worked it out when Amy shove the sopping wet and warm panties into her mouth. By the time she realised she had a mouthful of Amy's piss in her mouth Sophia was very suddenly hit in the face by a warm stream.

Amy moved her stream of piss around Sophia's restrained form; making sure to cover her hair and tits especially. After her stream died down Amy stepped back to admire her handiwork; Sophia in handcuffs, naked, covered in piss and degrading words. Amy had to admit she was good.

She checked her phone and saw a text from Jake: "Mom's fine she just needs to not drink dirt again lol, back in ten mins thx for covering babe, youre the best"

Amy grinned and a thought struck her "I know you were worried about her so I've got a treat for you in the evidence locker ;)"

Almost immediately there was a response: "sexy times?"

Amy laughed and her husband's immaturity then took a selfie of her naked body "sexy times" was the message she sent with the picture

"Can't wait!"

Amy walked over to Sophia and taunted her "Jake's going to be back soon, remember when you said you'd fuck him in front of me?"

Sophia gave her a look of hatred.

"Well that gave me a very good idea, but before he gets here I have some stuff to do"

Amy went back to the boxes of sex toys hidden among the evidence and shifted through it; she could remember a lot of this being used on her and the thought of Rosa with a strap on standing over her gave her shivers; she might let Rosa get a use out of Sophia at some point.

When Amy got back to Sophia she had two things: the first, and scariest to Sophia, was a large black butplug which made her instinctively clench her asshole; the second was a weird contraption with two funnel like things connected by tubes to a plastic container and a battery. 

The first thing Amy did was release Sophia's feet from their bonds; immediately Sophia started lashing out wildly causing Amy to sigh and almost casually taser Sophia in the ass resulting in her whole body shuddering and a scream of pain muffled by the piss soaked panties in her mouth.

When Sophia had stilled Amy yanked her legs up and cuffed them to the wall above her arms. This was obviously very uncomfortable for Sophia who was now in a very unnatural position; but Amy didn't want to keep her there long.

Sophia felt the large tip of the butplug press up against her tight asshole and screamed out as Amy pushed fairly hard against her resitance; Amy managed to work in the tip of the plug before she couldn't move it anymore and she pulled it out roughly; by this point Sophia was crying; tears streaking down her piss covered face.

A second later she felt the tip at her asshole again; this time Amy had lubed up the plastic and pushed harder, working the plug in circles: forcing it in deeper until she managed to fully bury it at which point Sophia, who had already become to exhausted to scream anymore sagged in her bonds. A groan forced itself out of Sophia's throat when Amy pressed a button on the base and the plug's tip and base started vibrating.

With the plug firmly in place Amy moved Sophia's now unresisting legs back down to their previous position; she then picked up the suction cups from the breast pump she had decided on and placed them at Sophia's tits before turning the pump on; Sophia, who had been in a stupor after the violent insertion of the plug, was shocked violently and her eyes opened sharply; she grimaced and moaned as Amy turned the pump up to its highest setting and Sophia felt her nipples getting yanked and squeezed.

Amy stood up and walked over to the door of the room, one hand on her hip, the other on the wall; casually displaying her naked form as Jake burst in.

"Wow" he said tearing off his jacket.

"I've got someone here for you babe," Amy said seductively.

"Rosa? That's always fun." Jake said excitedly

"No," Any said smiling, then turned and led Jake into the room "allow me introduce Cumdump"

Jake looked upon his ex; naked, bound, covered in piss and writing and wearing a breast pump, a huge smile crossed his face.

"Awesome"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake joins in Sophia's torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter but I have ideas for at least one more. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading; I hope it's enjoyable.

Sofia was trying her utmost to leave her body, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now, on the filthy floor of the evidence locker watching her ex pound his amazingly hot wife who was whimpering with each thrust; obviously she didn't decide on the watching them fuck but every time she'd looked away or closed her eyes she received a zap from the taser and, so here she was, watching them.

Jake was harder than he had ever been in his life, he had Amy's amazing body pushed up against the wall, legs either side of Sophia's head so that she could see up close how he thrust into her pussy, causing her to whimper and moan as his large shaft stretched her hole; he reached his hand around her waist and started to furiously rub Amy's clit.

Amy almost screamed out as Jake touched her; rolling her hear back and letting out desperate whines of "oh fuck…" It wasn't long before she came, producing a groan of pleasure as she felt waves of ecstasy wash over her and she pushes herself back down Jake's sizeable cock.

Jake came almost immediately after Amy, as her walls clamped down on his dick he spurted deep inside her pussy, groaning as he did so.

Sophia felt like she was going to be sick, staring as Jake's cock was fully embedded into Amy's cunt and hearing them orgasm simultaneously. She could've sworn she saw Jake's balls contract as he shot his load into his wife.

After a few seconds of standing in silence Jake pulled his still rock hard cock out of Amy, turning her around so her back was pressed up against the wall and caught her mouth with his, passionately making out as below them Sophia was enduring a steady drip of cum and pussy juices from Amy's pussy and Jake's cock; mostly landing on her forehead and the slow dripping down her face made her body shudder. Any had turned down the vibrating buttplug so it just kept her on edge and the breast pumps had also been turned down; they were still extremely uncomfortable though.

Jake broke the kiss, staring into Amy's eyes before saying softly

"I love you"

"I love you too babe" answered as softly "Now, do yo want to fuck your ex girlfriend's tits while she's to eat your cum out of your wife's pussy?"

"You're my dream girl" Jake answering, tearing up slightly

"Alright cumdump" Amy said to Sophia, resuming her domineering tone "Time to live up to your name."

Jake and Amy dragged Sophia's body further into the room so that her head was flat on the ground rather than propped up against the wall then retied her; Jake turned off the breast pumps causing Sophia to moan in relief as the pain ended before letting out a muffled shriek as Jake pinched her swollen nipples and pulled them painfully.

"Wow, her nipples have grown so much already; she might be able to produce milk after a while; cause that's what you are isn't it cumdump?" Jake said cruelly, slapping Sophia's tits hard resulting in another muffled scream.

"Oh, shut up" Amy said dismissively then pulled Sophia's piss soaked panties out her mouth.

"Well I brought you Jake, is there anything you want to say to him?"

Sophia looked up at her ex boyfriend with beseeching eyes "Please Jake… help?" She said in a quiet exhausted voice.

Jake laughed "No, I don't think I will"

"Tell him why you thought you could take him from me" Amy said smugly, when no response forthcoming Amy yanked on Sophia's hair causing her to gasp in pain.

"I said that I could because I'm better than her and that I'm hotter than her" Sophia hissed with tears pricking her eyes.

"Well that's just insane, I mean look at her!" Jake gestured up and down the naked body of his wife "She's insane!" 

Amy chuckled slightly then swung her leg over Sophia's face and knelt down;pressing her cum filled pussy to her mouth.

"Come on, eat up" Amy said, grinding her hips down onto Sophia, when she didn't feel anything she gave her left tit a sharp slap which resulted in a few tentative licks.

"You can do better than that cumdump" Amy laughed, slapping Sophia's tits as she spoke; Sophia reluctantly probed Amy's pussy with her tongue tasting Jake's warm, salty cum; she'd loved drinking Jake's cum when they were together and had imagined doing so again by the end of the night, just not like this.

Despite herself Sophia began enjoying the taste of her exes cum and began lapping somewhat enthusiastically until a moan of pleasure from Amy brought her back to her situation and she returned to her slower licks.

Sophia had missed Jake since they'd broken up; he was funny, they had a lot of shared interest and he was great in bed but she'd been too stubborn to say anything; she kept telling herself he'd call her or something. When she met him dropping off a box of her stuff she had thought he was going to make some big speech about love and destiny or at the very least ask to try again. She would have said yes too.

After her boyfriend arrested one of the most respected defense lawyers in New York Sophia had felt uneasy with the other attorneys and had stopped being a trial lawyer, kinda hard to get a decent job when your last reference is a cocaine addict who hates you.

Because if that she'd not really had any reason to talk to any police and so hadn't run into anyone from the nine nine; she'd almost gotten over Jake when she saw his wedding announcement to Amy, she knew Jake had still liked her, and all the feelings she'd denied having came to the forefront of her mind; she'd almost convinced herself to call in a bomb threat to ruin the wedding but decided she wasn't that crazy.

Instead she put on her best lingerie and went to seduce a married man she hadn't seen in years.

Sophia was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a weight pressing down on her torso and felt something pour into her tits and warm hands slather them up before pushing them together around a rock hard shaft. 

Jake had just watch Amy ride Sophia's face for a while; enjoying her furrowed brow and moans as her cunt had cum lapped out of it; taking in the sight of his gloriously beautiful wife. Then he picked up a bottle of lube from the hidden sex box and kelt down, knees on either side of Sophia's torso and began lubing up her tits, he then moved a bit further forward so the base of his cock was almost at the bottom of her boobs and then pressed her tits together around his shaft and began fucking them;it felt heavenly and what was even better was staring into Amy's eyes as he did it; as they made this woman their bitch.

Amy was whimpering as Sophia continued to lap up what was left of Jake's cum from her pussy. She'd started rubbing her sensitive nipples with one hand, her clit with the other; God she was so close! With one quick bout of rubbing she felt herself orgasm; her legs clamped down on the sides of Sophia's face and she groaned out as the toe curling orgasm shook her body. 

When Amy recovered her senses she felt Sophia thrashing underneath her, rolling her eyes she released her grip slightly.

"Quit being so dramatic cumdump." She looked up into Jake's brown eyes, he'd temporarily stopped tittyfucking and was staring at her.

"That was so fucking hot" Amy grinned and kissed him; taking his face in her hands. 

"Here let me take that for you" Amy said taking Sophia's tits in her hands and holding them together, Jake grinned and kissed her back, running his hands through her hair and stroking her face.

Sophia had nearly choked as Amy came, sending a wave of pussy juices and cum down her throat; and that was before nearly being suffocated by Amy's vice like grip; now she was working on getting the last of the juices down. She couldn't see what was going on above her; her view was filled with Amy's ass but could tell that Jake was fucking her tits.

It didn't take Jake long to cum; with a final thrust he shot a huge load in-between Sophia's tits, as well as covering her chin and neck.

After a few seconds of silence both Jake and Amy slid off of Sophia's restrained form and lay panting next to her before Amy crouched up and lent over Sophia's face.

"Aren't you going to thank me 'Mistress Perez'?" She grinned cruelly "After all I got you fucked by Jake didn't I?" 

"You bitch" Sophia snarled, thrashing in her bindings before falling still.

"What that wasn't good enough for you well I'm sure Jake would be happy to fuck your ass." Sophia just glowered while Jake nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I'm sure you can't wait for that but me and Jake have to go do some work." Sophia owned her mouth to protest but had her piss soaked panties stuck in before she could make a sound. Before they left Jake replaced the breast pump and turned it up high then Amy turned up the buttplug.

"See you soon babe" Jake called as they left the room, turning off the light leaving Sophia in total darkness. What was that scuttling sound she could hear?


End file.
